Felaben
Felaben Paul Jackson is an agent in the Department of Floaters. He is written by Galenfea. Agent Profile Backstory Jackson lived a fairly normal life, though her father's work dictated that her parents had to move house frequently until she was about fourteen, when they finally settled down. She attended the same school as the daughter of a family friend, and the two founded an all-girls fantasy club in which they took the names of their favourite fantasy characters, role-played, read books and generally had a good time. Jackson took the title "Sister Felagund," and was always rather more into the RP side than the others, becoming very adept at pretending to be Finrod Felagund (as she imagined him). As she grew older, she got into the habit of pretending to be him in all stressful situations. Her friends nicknamed this habit her "Felagund Complex," not realising that Jackson's work and imagination had created a complete alternate personality. Jackson became Felagund during a confrontation with an old enemy from school, and a minor demon mistook the mental pattern for that of an old enemy. It then possessed the young man with whom Jackson was arguing. Felagund, recognising a threat, then took over completely and was not removed until being accidentally exorcised into his own body a full week later, during an attempt to use a new weapon against the demon. Becka Johnson, the head of MI5's Department of Impossibilities and therefore the person responsible for the accident, took responsibility for the new-born Felagund. She thought it would be best if Jackson's parents took him in, and she eventually persuaded them to do so, pointing out that in everything but the circumstances of his creation he was their son. Their mother renamed him Felaben because she couldn't deal with having someone in the house with the same name as a Silmarillion character. If anyone asks, Jackson and Felaben claim to be twins, separated at birth and only recently reunited. Their very strong physical resemblance is attributed to "just one of those things." They decided to join the PPC a couple of years after Felaben's creation when Becka, who had kept in contact with them, found out about it and passed on the message. Having found a way from their world to HQ via plothole, they essentially walked in and volunteered. Appearance Felaben is essentially a male version of his sister, and they look almost identical, bar a few differences that can be attributed to the difference in gender. He's a little taller, with a slim waist and delicate features for a man. He likes to wear loose shirts (belted on the outside to make it look like he's wearing a tunic), with combat trousers and hiking boots. Unlike Jackson, he does have pointed ears, but there is very little else Elvish about his appearance. Personality Felaben tends to take offences against canon (especially against anyone descended from Finarfin) very personally. Nonetheless, his anger burns cold, so he is usually the voice of moderation. Technology makes him extremely nervous and he has little inclination towards learning more about it. Despite the change of name and many attempts to get used to his new identity, Felaben still has many of the memories that Jackson gave him, and he can be given a rather nasty existential crisis by questions like "Where were you born?" Mission Reports Home: Galenfea's LiveJournal Partnered with Jackson * "A Dying Light" (Lord of the Rings) * "The Love of War" (Lord of the Rings) * "The Woods of Fear and Pain" (Lord of the Rings) Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Floaters